ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Maulpres
Ray Maulpres, much better known as Mr. Maulpres, was a male Zabrak Jedi Master serving as an instructor at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during Ronald Potter’s time of attendance there. Mr. Maulpres was a skilled Jedi, adept in lightsaber construction, lightsaber combat and the piloting of starfighters. He taught courses in these subjects to students at the Temple and demanded a high level of performance, and also oversaw extracurricular activities. He also taught extracurricular home economics, but in Ronald’s second year was replaced in this subject area by the chef Gammy, who taught this as a regular subject. Background Origins Mr. Maulpres was born in 246 BBY, just a year after Darth Vadermort. From 246-238 BBY, he was a farmer with his parents. In 238 BBY, Mr. Maulpres received an invitation from Master Yoda to join the Jedi on Coruscant. This fate befell Maulpres at the unusual age of eight, something only Eegan Reich and Ronald Potter were allowed, and the future Anakin Skywalker. He was bullied mercilessly by the other students. Nevertheless, he remained very determined to succeed, and he proved able enough to join the other Padawans only a year after the rest moved on (who had been training for ten to twelve years). Jedi Instructor After graduating, Mr. Maulpres asked Yoda if he could become a teacher to future Younglings. Yoda agreed to this. At first, Maulpres taught alongside Yoda, before being allowed to teach alone. Like Yoda, he had the ability to keep a class quiet without effort. He soon became one of Yoda's most reliable allies. Personality At times, Mr. Maulpres could appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control; like Yoda, he had the ability to keep a class quiet without effort. He tended to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful toward those whom he disliked. In particular, he disdained Vernon Dudley, unaware of his true motives. He was an intensely private individual. As an instructor, Mr. Maulpres had superb emotional control. However, he had his limits, and was not incapable of losing his temper, particularly when it came to dealing with Ronald Potter. He was a formidable Jedi, displaying consummate skill in the Force. His extensive knowledge and abilities were rivalled by very few, if any other Jedi minus Yoda himself. Maulpres also possessed a subtle and analytical mind. As a result, he was extremely intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. He was also a profound egoist who appeared to have a prominent hatred of almost every child under his tutelage. He valued logic and cunning above physical power. As a teacher, Mr. Maulpres was known for his cavalier and harshly authoritarian attitude towards his teaching. Ultimately, it was the good he strived to see in his students that defined his inner being. In spite of his vindictive demeanour, Mr. Maulpres was an immensely brave man who possessed a deep capacity for love. Everything that he did in the latter part of his life was motivated by his devotion to the Jedi Order. He was one of Yoda’s most reliable allies. He also displayed a soft side at the school’s Satine Hawkins dance, dancing with the Wookiee gym teacher Kitnum, though he seemed reluctant to accept at first. Powers and abilities Mr. Maulpres was a very skilled Jedi, and he was able to become a Padawan three times sooner than his classmates. He was adept in lightsaber construction, lightsaber combat and the piloting of starfighters. In the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Mr. Maulpres led the front of the battle against the Early Stormtroopers, and even proved capable of fighting Darth Vadermort himself (albeit with assistance from Yoda and Vernon Dudley). Understandably, he was not strong enough to defeat Yoda in combat, who was considered the only Jedi to outrival Maulpres' skill. He taught courses in these subjects to students at the Jedi Temple. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron'' Mr. Maulpres’ personality was somewhat cruel and sarcastic at times and Ronald came to believe that he had it in for him, even before classes officially started. He often criticized Ronald’s work in class and marked him low on papers and examinations for reasons that Ronald didn’t believe were fair. Despite this, Ronald still achieved passing marks in all of Mr. Maulpres’ courses, ranging from A to C+, though in at least one instance, Mr. Maulpres initially gave a mark of D, but was persuaded by Jedi Grand Master Yoda to change it. Near the end of his first year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald went on a walk across the metropolis of Coruscant. As Ronald came across a wanted poster, he and Darth Vadermort noticed each other. The hooded Vadermort immediately turned to face Ronald. Surprised and frightened, Ronald immediately fell to his knees, but Mr. Maulpres, who had previously sensed the danger, ignited his lightsaber and charged at Darth Vadermort, scaring him away. Realizing how dangerous it would be to let Ronald stay in Coruscant’s underlevels, he guided him away. On the way, Ronald asked why he had saved him, and Mr. Maulpres merely replied that being annoying was not the same as deserving death. When they arrived, Mr. Maulpres instructed Ronald to remain in his dormatory, and to not tell anyone what had happened. Unbeknownst to him, Ronald defied both orders by telling Annabeth and Ammon, his two best friends, in the common room. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant During his second year, Gammy replaced Mr. Maulpres as the instructor of Home Economics. Maulpres continued to instruct children in Starfighter Training, at which point most of the students from the previous year joined the said class. At some point, he requested that his apprentice be Ronald Potter, since he knew he had potential and was eager to help him reach it. Yoda granted this request. In the final exam, Mr. Maulpres gave Ronald a C-, but Yoda convinced Maulpres to give Ronald a B- instead. At the end of Ronald’s second year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald was horrified to learn that Mr. Maulpres was his personal Jedi Master and he was to train the next term as his apprentice. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom When the time came for the one-on-one training betwixt Mr. Maulpres and Ronald Potter, things proved to be rough, but ultimately Maulpres seemed to show a little more kindness during training, confusing his apprentice greatly. Battle of the Jedi Temple Mr. Maulpres was one of the teachers monitoring the Labyrinth of Doom, and afterwards he willingly fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. Aware that Darth Vadermort would soon attack the Temple, Maulpres and the other Jedi Masters set to defend the school and the students. He reached out the window and helped Yoda cast a Force shield around the school. Then, he was quizzed by Ronald Potter over whether or not he should go to the Sith. Mr. Maulpres gently told him to follow his instincts and allow them to decide what was right. After a brief discussion of how to fight the stormtroopers, it was agreed that Mr. Maulpres, Yoda, and Mrs. Hilton would take groups of Padawans to separate areas, save any Younglings under the age of seven. Maulpres hosted his group at the entrance, where they met heavy resistance from stormtroopers. Mr. Maulpres was seen fighting the stormtrooper commander briefly, just before Ronald engaged Darth Vadermort. Maulpres cut down several stormtroopers in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Maulpres also witnessed the second half of the duel between Ronald and Darth Vadermort on the steps of the Jedi Temple and after Vadermort ‘s lightning rebounded on him, Mr. Maulpres and Yoda all reached to hug Ronald at the same time while everyone else joined in. A celebration feast was later held, but no one sat in their proper places; teachers, parents and students were all jumbled up. During this, Mr. Maulpres sat by Ronald and Annabeth until they both left. He was seen talking with Librarian Lackbar and Kitnum after the battle. Soon after, Mr. Maulpres gave Ronald a model of the ARC-170 Starfighter, a ship which would later be fancied by clone troopers during the Clone Wars 179 years later. Behind the Scenes *Mr. Maulpres’ personality was inspired by the character of Severus Snape from the "Harry Potter" book series. *Mr. Maulpres’ first name is Ray. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Jedi Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Heroes Category:6 foot characters Category:Teachers